Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos
Mostly I'm doing this out of boredom.... Basic Info This guide is for the Gamecube version of Twilight Princess. If my directions are "completely wrong" when you try to follow them, you're playing the Wii version. Please don't leave any messages saying that I "forgot" about a chest. All of the chests worth mentioning will be noted in the guide; all other chests are just Rupees, Bombs, or Arrows. If you have an idea, post it on one of the Talk pages; I'll take a look and see if I can work it into the guide (I'll make sure to give proper credit, don't worry). Just make sure that it's relevant to the part of the game covered on that page. In this walkthrough, I'll be referring to Link as "Thrall" and Epona as "Jaina". Don't ask. Every time a Heart Piece/Container, Poe Soul, Golden Bug, or Item is obtained, the name/current total will be listed in colored text: * Pieces of Heart are Red. * Heart Containers are Crimson. * Golden Bugs are Green. * Poe Souls are Purple. * Items (Gale Boomerang, Hero's Bow, etc.) are Blue. This walkthrough will: * Guide you through the game, from beginning to end. * Tell you how to get all of "optional" items (Hawkeye, extra Bottles, Magic Armor, etc.). * Tell you where to find every Piece of Heart, Golden Bug, and Poe Soul. * Help you survive the Cave of Ordeals This walkthrough will NOT: * Guide you through the Wii version of Twilight Princess. * Tell you about every single hole and cave. If I don't say anything about a cave or something, then it's not important. * Pretty much anything else that isn't listed under the "This walkthrough will" section. (I know this is taking a while, but you can't really make a good walkthrough for this game quickly. Plus, I don't want to make one of those emotionless guides that just say "Go here. Do this. Collect that.", I wanna try to make something people will read for help AND enjoyment.) Sorry if my directions suck; I'm doing this with only a player's guide right now. My Wii keeps spitting discs back out whenever I put them in, so I don't have an accurate source at the moment. Contents Part 1 Up to right before the attack. Part 2 First step into the Twilight to restoring Light to Faron Province. Part 3 Meeting Faron to the start of the Forest Temple Part 4 (Forest Temple) Starting and finishing the Forest Temple. Part 5 Picking up some stuff before heading back into the darkness. Part 6 A second exterminator job and some goodies before we prepare for Dungeon 2. Part 7 Nothing but what we need to do to get into the Goron Mines. Part 8 (Goron Mines) Starting and finishing the Goron Mines. Part 9 Lots of pickups and setting off an event or two. Part 10 One final bug hunt, and so many sidequests you can't swing Biggoron's Sword without hitting one. Lakebed Temple Starting and finishing the Lakebed Temple. Enemy Guide The dirt on the enemies, mini-bosses, and Bosses of the game. Item Guide All of Link's toys. Twilight Princess/Diachronos 0